


We'll Do This Together

by romanoffsdanvers



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I love them both, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, but - Freeform, but they'll make up in the end, idk why I connect so much personality wise with jess, it's just a little bit anti carol danvers, jess drew is amazing, ok, onto the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffsdanvers/pseuds/romanoffsdanvers
Summary: This is what I want to happen after the events of Spider-Woman #7 (2020).(AU THAT GERRY DREW IN 616 DOESN'T EXIST)After hearing that Carol Danvers helped imprison Jessica after she takes too much of a serum to help take down a monster, Natasha Romanov breaks her girlfriend out. Together, they work to find a cure to save Jessica and her niece.
Relationships: Jessica Drew & Natasha Romanov, Jessica Drew/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	We'll Do This Together

Carol Danvers had a bad day. Not only did she get into a fight with her best friend, Jessica Drew, and helped her friends imprison her in something to cage the Hulk so the serum in her would wear off, but Tony had called her right after as he needed her help with another situation. 

She now entered her apartment, trying to shake off everything that had happened. Carol powered on her phone (being occupied by your phone whilst saving the world was a no-no) and sighed when she saw 5 missed calls from Natasha Romanov, who just-so-happened to be the Black Widow and Jessica's girlfriend. 

The blonde leaned against her closed apartment door, the only light coming from her phone screen as she hadn't bothered to turn on the lights yet, and scrolled through her contacts until she found Natasha and called her back. 

"Carol, _finally_ , I heard Jess fought a monster today - why? Also, do you know why she isn't calling me back?" Natasha asked, picking up after two rings. 

Carol bit her lip. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation. 

"I brought her back from space because the monster could only be hurt by a select few's powers, mine and Jessica's included. I needed her to fight the monster, but she had to take some more of that serum, so after she fought it . . . It wasn't pretty. We got into a fight - or she got into a fight with me, I didn't hit her back, I only . . . engaged in the fight in a verbal manner. Eventually, we managed to subdue her," Carol admitted. 

"What do you mean by 'subdue' her?" Natasha hissed out after a moment. 

"We . . . Well, we got cuffs on her and we're now keeping her in a Hulk containment area that Linda has, waiting for the serum to wear off. It's . . . painful for her," Carol answered. 

The line went silent for a moment. 

"So, my girlfriend goes on a mission to save her and her niece's life, and you pull her from that so she can fight a monster, she takes more of that stupid serum, when you could have fought that monster . . . and instead of staying with her or trying to calm her down, you lock her up in something that pains her?" Natasha accused. 

Carol frowned. "It's not like we had many options, Romanov! I didn't want to lock her up, but she was getting out of hand. She _attacked_ me. What would you have done?" She defended. 

"I wouldn't have pulled my girlfriend from her mission since she wasn't the only one who could stop the monster! I would let her get her anger out - not on anyone, though, because I know she shouldn't have attacked you - and try to be supportive and get her to calm down. If I really had to lock her up, I _'d stay with her_. I heard from Tony about your mission, though, which leads me to believe that you _left her_ ," Natasha said, getting angry. 

Carol went to speak again but the line went dead. The redhead had hung up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha Romanoff sat on her couch with Liho next to her, her cheeks as red as her hair because of how angry she was. When she initially heard of what happened to Jessica, she wanted to help her girlfriend with her mission, but respected Jessica's protests. Jessica was adamant that she had to go alone because she wasn't safe to be around, so Natasha had given in, but now she was going to go save her girlfriend herself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

After some hacking and threatening, Black Widow was entering the very place her girlfriend was being kept. The sight she saw broke her heart. 

Jessica was encased in a green, tube-like thing. She was on her knees, head drooping, and asleep. Her arms were pulled up as cuffs covered her hands. She was still in her suit, Natasha noted, that was a bit torn and worn due to the fighting that went on. _She probably has injuries and they didn't even bother to check her out_ , Natasha thought bitterly. 

Looking around, the spy realized that there was no food or water available to Jessica. That made her even more mad. Natasha saw the remote and clicked it, and the green tube went down. Natasha immediately went to her girlfriend and knelt in front of her. She cupped a hand under Jessica's chin, and frowned when she saw dried tear streaks on her cheeks. 

"Jess," Natasha whispered, and shook her shoulder slightly. "Jess, wake up."

It took a couple moments but the brunette gradually opened her sleepy eyes. "Nat?' She said quietly. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here to get you out," Natasha said. 

Jessica tried to get up, but only succeeded in pushing her face further into Natasha's hand. "The serum wore off . . . I feel it . . . I tried to tell them but no one was here . . . If I don't get the serum soon, though . . ." she managed to get out, and Natasha gathered what she meant. 

"I'm gonna grab a few does of the serum and I'll take you to Bruce, okay?" Natasha said. 

After receiving a small nod, she stood up and rummaged around until she found some of the doses and put them into her suit's pockets. Then, after a couple tries, Natasha got the cuffs off of Jessica. However, she realized that the brunette had fallen asleep. Knowing she needed it, Natasha just gathered Jessica into her arms. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bruce Banner did not expect Natasha Romanov showing up at his doorstep at midnight, carrying a sleeping Jessica Drew.

"I'm sorry that it's so late, Bruce. Jess really needs to see a doctor, though," Natasha said. 

The Hulk ushered her to his lab, and on the way Natasha explained what had happened. Bruce took the serums and instructed her to lay Jessica on the bed, while he left to see what he could do. 

"They should have taken you to the doctor from the start," Natasha said to Jessica's sleeping form, her thumb brushing over her hand. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

About 30 minutes later Bruce came back in. "I came up with something," he said to both women, as Jessica had now woken up. "I can make it so that the temporary solution your brother gave you doesn't . . . heighten things. However, to do this I need to convert it to a form of drug, which you're immune to. So I also need to develop something that will tamper down your immunity to drugs . . . make it so that it's still there, it just won't work until we find a permanent solution. I'll need some time, though, a couple days. In the meantime, I'm going to slow down the poison inside you so you won't need more of the serum for a bit, and make it so you can rely on the serum that you have in you now, since the extra serum wore off." 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, the plan was in place. Bruce was working on modifying the serum, and Natasha was sitting with Jessica, who had the poison inside her lowed down. 

"Can we talk about what happened?" Natasha asked. 

Jessica wearily looked at her. "I attacked Carol, Nat. I said some _harsh_ things. I need to apologize . . . but I can't deny that I'm mad. She could have fought that monster, but instead she had me do it. She told me, when I was locked in that . . . place, that I had been right. That it wasn't safe for my friends to be around me, and if she had just listened to me from the start . . . the entire _time_ I was telling her that! I wasn't doing it to push her away, I was doing it to keep her safe. Then, she just left me there!" The superhero said, huffing. 

Natasha looked at her sadly. "When Carol left you, Tony had her go on a mission," she said. 

Jessica sighed and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Carol kept telling me to stop taking the serum, that I didn't need it, but what else was I supposed to do? Without it I would _die_ and she wasn't offering any alternative," she said.

"Well, you should be glad you have a smart girlfriend who thought to take you to Bruce," Natasha said, and they both smiled.

"Yeah, I should," Jessica said with a smile. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the end of the week, everything was put in place. They were just waiting on Bruce when Natasha turned to Jessica. 

"What are we doing next?" She asked her girlfriend. 

"Getting a spaceship and going to the High Evolutionary," Jessica answered. 


End file.
